Dark Clouds
by darkdragonluv
Summary: A new girl comes to the Titans, can she and an old friend rekindle their relationship or has it burned out?
1. The Storm

**Dark clouds**

Ch1- The Storm

**Discaimer-I unfortunately do not own the Teen Titans television show or any characters off the show. If I did it would be really awsome! But I do own the character Serenity! Yay! I own something! Lol.**

* * *

Her shoulder length dark hair billowed behind her as she looked at the giant T that seemed to loom towards her.

'Only about a mile to go.' she thought to herself miserable.

The wind picked up as she began walking steadily towards the tower, her hair began to whip her in the face. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a purple hair tie.

"Damn wind." She mutered as she threw her head back and pulled her hair up into a tight bun.

She continued her walk, all the while thinking to herself, 'Why am I doing this?' She really did not want to see him again, after everything he had put her through 2 years ago, but she knew she had to. She knew she would regret it if she never spoke with him again, never questioned why he did the things he did, and, most importantly, never found out if he still cared for her.

It began to rain as she kept up her steady pace, suddenly a flash of lightning shot throught the air, lighting up her features. She was a pretty girl, with dark brown hair and stunning green eyes. You could see in her face that she had grown up to fast and had never had a true childhood and her eyes had a darkish look to them that only sparkled when she was truely happy, they had not sparkled for 2 years.

At the Titan's Tower

The 5 Titans were all in their living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing as they played a video game, Robin and Starfire were sitting together in a large chair, Starfire was in Robin's lap and they were talking about the fight against Johnny Rancid that they had fought earlier that day, and Raven was trying to read a book through the sound of the boys arguing.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door, wondering who could be visiting this late at night Cyborg got up and went to answer the door, the other four followed him in curriosity.

There was another knock, this time a little louder as Cyborg yelled "I'm coming, I'm coming."

He pulled upen the door and gasped in surprise at the pretty girl who was standing on the other side. She was soaked, her hair that was pulled up in a bun was falling out and was plastered to her head and her clothes were plastered to her body.

"Uumm, Can I come in?" She asked, shivering because of the wind.

"Oh! Sorry. Ya, c'mon in." Cyborg replied.

"My name is Serenity." She said walking in as she glanced around at the people untill her eyes finnally rested on who she was looking for.

"I'm Cyborg." He said "and these are Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and--"

"Robin." ,Serenity answered for him.

Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy all stared at Robin and Serenity as they glared at each other.

"I'm sorry," Robin said, not really sounding sorry, "Do I know you?"

A/N- Well, that's the first chapter- hope you like it!


	2. Dark Powers

**Dark Clouds**

ch2- Dark powers

* * *

**Discalimer- Don't own the Titans- never have never will.**

* * *

"No," Serenity said sadly "I've only heard of you."

Robin turned around and walked into his room, seeming angry. The other Titans stared at him as he walked away and turned to Serenity.

"What was that all about?" Cyborg questioned her.

Serenity remained quiet and looked towards the ground.

"Whatever." Raven said, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I have no where to stay and I was wondering if I could live here with you guys...It's just that- I could really help- I have powers and I would love to fight side by side with you..." Serenity replied quickly, blushing slightly.

"What are the powers that you have?" Starfire asked.

"I can controll the elements." Serenity replied, "Watch." She said, pointing to the door.

She made a swishing movement with her hand and the clouds in the sky were whiped away as if the were meerly drawn on a piece of paper and erased.

"I can do more then that of corse." She said, turning to look at the stun faces of the Titans. "I can make fire shoot from my hand, a tornado apear where I wish, freeze buring hot water with a simple flick of my finger, and lots of other stuff. So, what do you say?" She asked hopefully.

"Wow!" Cyborg exclaimed, looking the beautiful girl up and down he replied, "Of corse you can stay."

"Thanks for consulting us first Cy." Raven said sarcastically.

"Oh, right." Cyborg said, "So do y'all think we should let her stay?"

"I believe we should talk with Robin first but I do not see why not." Starfire said, turning to Serenity she added, "But if you wish, tonight you can stay in the room we have for guests."

"Thanks." Serenity replied.

"I'll show you where it is." Cyborg said taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

He led her down the near by hall.

"So," he said, "Where have you been living if you don't have anywhere to stay? Where are your parents, your family?"

"I've been living on the street." Serenity replied, "My parents have been dead since I was six and the only family I have are my mothers parents, my grandparents, who hated my father and hate me because I am his daughter."

"Oh, wow, that's harsh." Cyborg gasped, "Sorry I brought it up."

"No biggie," She said, smilling at him, "It was a long time ago."

They continued walking in silence as they passed Robin's room. They could here him mumbling to himself angrilly. They paused for a moment and listened but all they could make out was "Why did she have to come back?"

"Right." Cyborg said "Don't know what his problem is."

"I do." Serenity murmered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Right, anyway, this is the guest room." Cyborg said motioning to the room directly across from Robin's. "You can borrow some pajama's from Star since you soaked. I'll send her down here in a bit. Sleep well!"

"Thanks." She replied as she walked into the room.

* * *

**A/N- please review, this is my first fanfic so tell me how I'm doing!**


	3. Nightmare

**Dark Clouds**

**ch3-Nightmare**

**Disclaimer- As you all know- I don't own the Titans.**

* * *

Serenity looked around the room, it was nice and welcoming. The walls were pink, curtains were purple, the bed was purple with a pink and purple bed spread. 'They must have two guest rooms,' she thought, 'one for guys and one for girls.' Her eyes rested on another door in the room, she opened it and saw a bathroom. 'A hot shower sounds nice.' she thought as she turned on the water.

**-The Titans living room-**

The Titans were in the living room discusing whether to let Serenity stay or not- well, everyone except Robin that is.

"So, we all agree that Serenity should stay right?" Cyborg asked.

Everyone knoded their head.

"Even you Raven!" Beast boy said, looking astonished.

"She seems alright to me." Raven replied.

"Good, then I'll go get Robin so we can hear what he thinks- though I'm sure he won't mind." Cyborg said as he began to walk from the room.

"I don't know about that." Raven said, "He's been acting strange since she got here."

Cyborg ignored her and left the room. He walked down the hall to where Robin's room was, knocking on his door he yelled "Yo! Robin! Come out to the living room for a second- we need you opinion."

"Ya, ya, alright, I'm coming." Robin replied moodily.

**-Serenity-**

Serenity turned off the shower water, grabbed a towl and walked out of the bathroom. There was some clothes on her bed.

'Starfire must have brought these while I was in the shower' she thought as she put the clothes on.

After she was dressed she decided that she needed to get some sleep. After she turned off the lights she layed down in her bed. She could here the sound of arguing coming from the living room.

"NO!" Robin's voice yelled.

She knew they were arguing over whether she should stay or not. She grabbed one of the pillows from under her head, put it on top of her head and fell asleep.

**-Serenity's nightmare (in her POV)-**

I laughed as I watched Eric make fun of Mr. Done, our math teacher.

"Alright, alright." I told him as I gasped for air from laughing, "Making fun of Mr. Done is not going to bring up your math grade."

"Nope, you are." He said, pulling my head over to kiss my forehead. At that exact moment Robin walked in, I could tell he had a bad day.

"What the hell!" He yelled as he saw Eric placing a kiss on my forehead. "I thought you were tutoring him!" He yelled at me.

"Hey man, it's not like that." Eric said, "It was just a friendly-"

"Shut up!" Robin yelled at him

"Calm down love." I said to Robin, turning to Eric I said "Maybe you should go."

"Don't love me!" Robin said as Eric grabbed his stuff and left.

I got up and kissed Robin gently on the lips.

"Robin you know that it's not like that- I love you." I told him.

He shoved me against the wall and slapped my face.

---------------

Serenity woke up with a start as the memory of the dream slipped through her mind. She shuddered as she lay her head back onto the pillow and fell, once again, to sleep.

* * *

A/N- Sorry it took so long to write this. It took me a while to decide what I wanted to write. Hope you like it! 


End file.
